Vampires
by jc76
Summary: hot vampires! warning contains wincest and a threeway one shot


Supernatural "Vamps"

When Dean woke up that morning he had know idea that this would be the day that changed his life for ever. It was an ordinary hunt they noticed the pattern of victims all young and all drained of blood this meant that is was vampires and careless ones at that because they unlike the others didn't even try to cover there feedings up. At least other vampires would burn the body or make it appear as if there was another cause of death. They even found out that all the victims had been at a night club the night they died. Sam and Dean went to this club it was big with flashing light every wear and dance techno music playing the walls were blue and it was full of young guys and girls in there 20s dancing and drinking the night away. They both began to look for anyone that could be a vampire. Dean spotted someone leaving the club all of his instincts told him that this guy was a vampire. He followed the guy and as he did he got a better look at him. The guy was in leather pants and a blue button shirt he was about 6 feet 2 inches he was fit with a nice tight high ass. What Dean didn't know was that the guy new Dean was following him. In fact he liked that Dean was following him. The guy got to a warehouse that looked like it had been abandoned for years he entered it and soon after Dean did he went in with his machete out ready to fight. The inside looked better than the outside it had new green paint on the walls a leather couch and a plasma screen but the guy was nowhere to be seen. Dean slowly moved forward when the vampire jumped down from the sealing knocking Dean down he was so caught off guard that the vampire was able to bit him. The vampires teeth lowered and he bit in to Deans neck sucking blood from him slowly till Dean was almost dead. Then the vampire pulled out a knife cutting deep into his own flesh then letting the blood from his new wrist wounded drip into Deans mouth. The vampire got up and picked Dean up and carried him into the other room which had a bed in it. The room was black and had a silk bed with a red comforter and a black sheet set. He carefully placed Dean on the bed then left the room. When Dean woke up about two hours later he could hear every thing that was happening for miles. Dean also had a hunger that he couldn't control. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened. He knew that he had to be destroyed and he also new that he felt more alive now than he did when he was alive. Dean slowly got up and went into the other room to find the vampire that bit him sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked at Dean and he finally saw his eyes his eyes where icy blue and Dean couldn't help but get caught in them.

Dean: Why did you do this to me?  
Vampire: What's wrong don't you like your gift.  
Dean: You call turning me into a monster a gift.  
Vampire: Now you'll live for ever.  
Dean: But why did you do this to me?  
Vampire: Because I want a mate someone to love and to be with for ever.  
Dean: I'm not into guys sorry dude but hey Sam is far game.  
Vampire: Who you were doesn't matter trust me once you get use to this you'll love me too.  
Dean: I don't even know your name.  
Vampire: It's Luke.  
Dean: So Luke you do realize that I have to kill you right  
Luke: I turned you thus you have to listen to me.  
Dean: That's not how it works I've dealt with other vampires so I would know.  
Luke: But were any of them 8,000 years old.  
Dean: There's no way your that old your a newbie.  
Luke: Well I am.  
Dean: Older vampire clean up after them selves.  
Luke: Well I don't.

Luke got up and walked over to Dean and kissed him. Dean couldn't help but fall into the thrill of it. Luke stopped kissing him and lead him to the couch. Dean tried to fight his desire to kiss his new lover and his desire to feed.

Luke: Don't fight it the sooner you give in the easier it will be.  
Dean: I can't this is wrong are existence is wrong we should be dead.  
Luke: Don't say that. Now I know you love Sam so he will be your first meal.  
Dean: I won't kill him.  
Luke: I didn't say kill him you'll drink from him till he's almost dead then I'll let him drink from me.  
Dean: I won't turn him.  
Luke: Don't you want him to be a part of our new family.  
Dean: But.  
Luke: No buts.

Luke leaned in close and Dean began to kiss him soon he new that Luke was right. Luke slid his hands over to Deans pants and unbuttoned them, he then slid them down along with his boxers to reveal a hard stiff 10 inch dick. Luke got down on his knees in front of Dean and began to suck on his dick starting at the tip and slowly working the whole thing into his mouth moving from fast to slow. After 15 minutes Dean came in Luke's mouth filling it with his sweet cum. Luke swallowed all of it then he got up and Dean undid his pants to reveal a hard 11 inch dick. Dean quickly began to go to work sucking Luke's dick until it burst with cum Dean of course swallowed all of it. They both then buttoned there pants ups.

Dean: That was amazing.  
Luke: Just wait till later.  
Dean: Do I have to.  
Luke: Yes. Now you need to go get Sam and bring him back here.  
Dean: How? What if he know that I'm a vampire?  
Luke: He won't know. All you have to do is tell him that you found the nest and waited to get a count of how many vampires there are.  
Dean: If he asks how many?  
Luke: Tell him there is 8 of them.  
Dean: Ok.  
Luke: Go now and bring him back.  
Dean: How do I find him?  
Luke: Just think of him you should be able to pick up his scent.  
Dean: Ok.

Dean left the warehouse as soon as he was outside he could smell Sam. He followed the scent to back to the run down road side motel that he and Sam were staying at. Dean thought about the ugly purple flower wall paper that was peeling off the walls and the blue rug that was dirty and the hard matter that he slept on the other night. When he went to the room Sam was happy to see him and then pissed. They looked at each other than began to talk.

Sam: Where the hell have you been?  
Dean: I found the nest.  
Sam: Well what took you so long to get back? Did you waste them?

Dean was getting caught up in Sam's scent and the beating of his heart and the vain on his neck moving as he talked. He want to bit him so bad but he snapped out of it fast.

Dean: I needed to get a count of how many there are and no I didn't waste them there was too many.  
Sam: How many was there?  
Dean: About 8 when I left. Lets go if we get there now we can take some out in there sleep.  
Sam: Ok lets go.

Sam and Dean grabbed there weapons and head out to the Impala they got in there and drove off to the warehouse. When they got there they loaded up on weapons such as machete, knifes, and of course the cult which Dean took. Sam had know idea that Dean was leading him into a trap. When they slipped in side Sam looked around and saw no one He went to turn to Dean and got hit by the back of a gun knocking him out cold. Then Luke stepped out and told Dean to bit him. He tried to fight it but he did as told and bitten into his brothers flesh drinking his sweet salty blood he could feel Sam's heart slow that's when he stopped shifting his teeth back up to appear human. Luke then re-open his wrist wound and dripped blood into Sam's mouth then he picked Sam up and laded him on the leather couch. He then kissed Dean licking the left over blood off his lips. Dean's transformation had been completed.

Luke: You did good. So how did your first meal taste.  
Dean: It tasted good.  
Luke: I'm glad you liked it.  
Dean: What are we going to do for his first meal?  
Luke: We need to go find someone for him to feed on.  
Dean: Will he turn them?  
Luke: No, just eat them.  
Dean: When will he wake up?  
Luke: In a few hours. That's why you need to go get someone and bring them back here.  
Dean: Ok. I'll go do that.

Dean kissed Luke and left to go find a meal for his brother to eat when he wakes up. Dean went to a near by rave that was in an abandon building. It had no glass the walls were all tagged and the people were either drunk or high. He looked around taking in all of there scents till someone caught his eye he thought this girl is Sam type young blond and a bad ass she had a leather skirt on and a black bikini top. She was heading out side Dean followed her. When he caught up to her outside she was passed out on the ground Dean looked and said "this is no fun". He picked her up and carried her back to his knew home hoping that Sam would like her for his first meal. Dean arrived back at the warehouse he laded the girl down on the floor, he then looked over at Sam who was still asleep. Luke then walked out of the bed room where Dean had woke up. He looked at Dean then at the girl.

Luke: You did good.  
Dean: Do you think hill like her?  
Luke: Of course he will and you know she's got so much alcohol in her that Sam will be able to taste it.  
Dean: Really?  
Luke: Yep.  
Dean: When will he wake up?  
Luke: He should be up in a few minutes.  
Dean: What if he fights it like I did?  
Luke: He won't be able to because he wasn't completely human before. So unlike you when he wakes up he won't be fighting it.  
Dean: Good. Will his transformation be complete when he wakes up?  
Luke: No, Not until he feeds that's when the transformation is officially complete.

As they were talking Sam woke up shifting his new teeth down. Sam jumped up and tackled Dean he was on top of Dean and punching him. Dean flipped over so that Sam was under him now. He put his arm to Sam's throat.

Dean: What the hell is your problem Sam?

Sam shifted his vampire teeth back up so that his face was normal again. Dean got off him and Sam got up and looked at Dean and Luke.

Sam: You knocked me out and tricked me so that you could turn me into a vampire.  
Dean: Don't you like be a vampire?  
Sam: Of course but you could have asked.  
Dean: Would you have said yes?  
Sam: Probably not but you didn't have to knock me out.  
Dean: Sorry.  
Sam: Your forgiven. Now who are you?  
Luke: I'm Luke your master and one of you mates.  
Sam: So you turned Dean. But Dean turned me so I'm his mate.  
Luke: No I turned you, Dean just feed from you.  
Sam: Okay but on that subject I'm hungry.  
Dean: I bought you someone to eat.

Dean pointed behind Sam to the girl that he brought back. Sam turned his head he looked at her from head to toe. Then he looked back at the two of them.

Sam: She's ok but couldn't you have found someone that looked more like you brother?  
Dean: I thought you would like her.  
Sam: I'd rather have you Dean.  
Luke: What about me?  
Sam: Or you master.  
Luke: Don't call me master.  
Sam: So just call you Luke?  
Luke: Ya. So are you going to try her or not?  
Sam: OK.

Sam turned and walked over to her he lowered his vampire teeth and bitten in to his first meal biting her arm. Sam was over powered by the taste of her sugary blood that was loaded with vodka, rum, and gin. He drained every last drop from her after she was dry he stopped and shifted his vampire teeth up. Sam went back over to Dean and Luke.

Sam: How much alcohol did she drink?  
Dean: Alot I found her passed out.  
Sam: So you just picked up some passed out girl for my first meal?  
Dean: Know I followed her but before I knew it she was passed out.  
Luke: But did it taste good?  
Sam: Ya it did. So what are we going to do know.  
Luke: I have a few ideas of something that you might in joy.

Luke walked up to Sam and began kissing him the taste of blood fresh on his smooth delicious lips. The site of this turned Dean on more than he ever thought possible. He walked over to them, they stopped kissing. Luke then kissed Dean biting on his plump lower lip, Luke then had Sam kiss Dean. Which turned Dean on even more having his brothers lips against his. After they stopped they all looked at each other.

Luke: How was that?  
Sam: It was a good start.  
Dean: It was hot!  
Luke: What else do you want to do?  
Sam: I think I can think of something.

Sam moved close to Luke he began to kiss him he started on his lips then his neck. While he was kissing Luke's neck Dean began to kiss Luke's smooth wet lips. Sam stopped and looked at Luke, Dean was now sucking on Luke's ear lob.

Sam: How did you like that?  
Luke: Fuck it.

Luke grabbed Sam by the back of his head and began kissing him. Luke then ripped Sam shirt off and Dean ripped Luke's off and then took his own off. Sam then went to kissing Luke's stomach and Dean began to suck and lick his nipples. Sam then un-did Luke's pants and slid them with his black briefs down to his ankles and began to suck on Luke's hard 11 inch cock. Dean then un-did his pants and slid them down taking them completely off and started to jerk off his hard cock while he licking Luke's nipples. After 10 minutes Sam went over to sucking Dean's hard cock while Sam was doing this Dean took Luke's dick in hand and started jerking it. Luke Kissed Dean neck and chest while this was happening. Sam then stood up and removed his pants as did Luke. Dean then got on his knees and took both Sam's and Luke's cock into his mouth, Luke and Sam made out while this was happening. After a while Dean stopped and got up Luke then took his place reap-ting what had just happened. 15 minutes later Luke got up lead them over to the couch. Dean placed Sam on the side on the couch spreading his legs he slowly pushed his hard cock up Sam ass fucking him slowly sliding in and out of his brothers ass Sam moaned and screamed " fuck me harder" So Dean did he as asked he began to fuck him harder and fast ramming into his brother hitting Sam's g-stop every time. Sam quickly came blowing his load all over his stomach. Luke then joined in by fucking Dean he started out by sliding his cock up Dean's ass once it was completely in he began to fuck him hard and fast. The feeling made Dean want to cum but he resist and continued to fuck Sam. Dean then new he would cum soon so he asked Sam" where do you want me to cum" Sam respond with " in my mouth". So Dean pulled his cock out of Sam's ass, Sam slid down to Deans cock and Dean quickly blew his load into Sam's mouth Sam swallowed every last drop of it of course. As Dean came his ass tightened making Luke cum right in his ass shooting shots of cum deep inside him, after he was done he pulled his cum covered cock out of his ass. The three of them then went to the bed room and climbed in bed both placing there heads on Luke's chest. Soon they all drifted off to sleep in there new happy family.


End file.
